In online e-commerce, a user browses to an e-commerce website to choose one or more goods or services for purchase. Once the user selects items for purchase, the website provides a check-out path for the user to enter order information such as the shipping address, credit card information, purchaser's name, and so forth. The e-commerce website often does not handle the actual order processing, and instead submits the order to a back-end order processing system. If the order processing system is unavailable, or is delayed in processing the order, then the website check-out path may either be tied up waiting for the order to be processed by the back-end order processing system, or the order may be lost, resulting in lost revenue and lower customer satisfaction.